Phosphorus (III) cyanide, P(CN)3, has been known for more than a century, but only recently discovered to be transformable into a solid carbon phosphonitride material via pressure and thermal treatment, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,409,936 and in “P(CN)3 Precursor for Carbon Phosphonitride Extended Solids,” by Brian L. Chaloux et al., Chemistry of Materials 2015 27 (13), 4507-4510.
A need exists for related techniques and materials.